The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved wall assemblies useful as fences, panels, as mobile home skirting, as tree guards, as concrete form liners and the like.
Wall assemblies of the type to which this invention pertains are commonly utilized where it is necessary or desirable to provide a relatively inexpensive, impervious or relatively impervious wall surface. Prior related wall assemblies have been manufactured in many different manners. At the present time it is considered quite desirable from an economic standpoint to manufacture such wall assemblies from a series of individual extruded plastic or polymer panels capable of being assembled together so as to form a complete panel, wall or wall assembly.
There are, of course, many ways of connecting the adjacent side edges of such panels in a side edge to side edge relationship to form a complete wall assembly. At the present time it is considered most advantageous from an economic standpoint to construct such extruded panels so that they can be assembled together through the use of interlocking elements which can be snapped together as a result of the inherent resiliency of the polymer material used in constructing such panels. In general it is considered that such prior interlocking elements have been constructed so as to utilize a somewhat greater amount of material than desirable. Such use of such amounts of material is, of course, disadvantageous from an economic standpoint. Also it is considered that in general such prior connecting elements have been constructed in such a manner that they cannot be as conveniently and easily connected together as is desirable from an economic standpoint.